See Right Through You
by Christal-R
Summary: She hardly knew him, yet she found herself attached to him. Perhaps he was the type that never gave a damn what people think about him. Though she was determined to gain his trust. But could he give her a chance? Eve/Punk.


**See Right Through You**

A/N: Yes, I am back. Surprised? :) It's been…forever since I've been here but I've decided to FINALLY return for good. Of course, I wanted a new fic to write as my comeback and I needed a new pairing that I've never tried before…so after asking friends (actually just Mikki and Alisha lol) of their favorite pairings, I've come up with Eve and Punk. So there you go. Way to start the New Year right? Lol. Happy reading!

**Chapter 1: The Lone Ranger**

Eve Torres was annoyed.

The tour bus was due to leave in the next half hour and Kelly was still in the bathroom for about _an hour_ now. She may have been good company throughout the RAW tour but when it came to taking showers…well…

"Kelly!" Eve yelled. Her impatience was growing by the minute.

"I'm coming."

That was Kelly's response…and the same one she made ten minutes ago. So that did not help matters.

"Kelly, I swear if you don't come out of there right now I will leave you."

"Oh no you won't," said Kelly in a sing song voice.

"You wanna bet?" Eve questioned in a tone which suggested Kelly to test her on the spot.

"Well okay…but just so you know I have your IPhone with me."

Her eyes popped in horror. That was not possible. It was on the…

Dressing table. Or so it was supposed to be at when Eve checked.

"What the hell?" She gritted her teeth and stomped back to the bathroom door which had been locked ever since the blonde diva stepped inside it. KELLY!" Now Eve's fist was like a sledgehammer, knocking on the door madly. "WHY DO YOU TAKE MY IPHONE?"

"'Cause I knew something like this would happen so I had to be prepared. So you can't leave without me."

_Oh, smart. Very smart._

At least Eve was all showered and dressed already…but still, she hated being late.

Twenty minutes flew by and Eve's mind was racing with impatience. Besides the fact that she wanted to behead Kelly, she was fretting that the tour bus would leave them.

She hammered on the door one last time to get no response. "Kelly for the last time…" Eve said through gritted. "If you don't come out of this door, I swear to God I'll-"

The door suddenly opened and the slender blonde stepped out. She was clad in her jeans and baby blue tube top and her hair was done in perfect curls.

"I'm ready!" Kelly grinned. "Come on we'll be late for the bus!"

All Eve could ever do was wearing a hard glare. If looks could kill, Kelly would end up like melted butter.

* * *

><p>The bus was still outside the hotel, thankfully. The check out process was super quick. So far the morning was off at a good start.<p>

"I was wondering if you girls needed a wake up call." Fellow RAW Diva Alicia Fox teased.

"Nah, we just got…held back by something." Eve looked over at Kelly who simply smiled.

"Okay well I saved seats just in case," Kaitlyn pointed to two seats that were across from theirs.

"Kaitlyn, I love you. Thank you!" said Eve.

"You're welcome." Kaitlyn laughed.

Kelly and Eve loaded up their luggage at the overhead compartment and then sat in their seats with Kelly taking the window.

"I'm so exciting to go to New York!" Kelly beamed.

"Me too." Eve smiled. "The show at Madison Square Garden tomorrow will be amazing."

"Definitely. And I will get to see my Codykins." Kelly sighed happily as she leaned her head back onto the headrest. "Sweet is life."

_The __Interim Raw General Manager_ John Laurinaitis climbed up the bus and stood at the front. "Okay, I trust that everyone is in here by now. I just saw Eve and Kelly stepped in…where are they?"

"Here sir!" Eve and Kelly raised their hands.

"Ah okay great." John checked his clipboard again and marked their names. "How about…The Bellas?"

"Here." The dark haired responded in unison and raised their hand.

"Good." John went further down the aisle. "Alex Riley?"

"Here."

"Santino Marella?"

"Preh-zent!" The Italian superstar flashed his grin and waved his hand at John.

"Zack Ryder?"

"Woo woo woo, you know it!" Zack responded as he raised his hand.

"And CM Punk?"

There was no response.

"Punk?" John called and scanned the rows of the bus. "Punk?" Once there was no response, he frowned. "This is getting ridiculous! Where is Punk?"

"He's probably on this way over with the Pepsi machine," said Dolph.

The whole roster cackled. The General Manager was still not impressed. Suddenly the laughter stopped and John took that as a cue that someone had just arrived. His guess was the last passenger finally showed up. He turned around and he was right.

A man was clad with a black hoodie over his head and a pair of khaki shorts. His bag clung over his shoulder. "You rang me, boss?"

John said nothing and slowly walked over to him. "I really do no appreciate this kind of behavior. You're always the last one to come when the bus is ready to go."

"Well if it was ready to go…it would have by now, wouldn't it?"

Silence plunged the whole bus. All eyes were focused on the superstar.

"Don't…play…smart with me." John warned with a scolding finger. "If this happens again, I will not hesitate to tell the driver to leave without you. Do I make myself clear?"

CM Punk simply smiled. "Crystal." He gave John a pat on the shoulder and casually walked past him. Whispers were made within the rows of seats and a hundred and some eyes looks followed his tracks. Dolph called out "_Lone Ranger!_" as Punk walked down the aisle. Punk just smiled and didn't say a word as he continued on his way. His head never turned to look at anyone let alone the General Manager who was obviously still livid.

Eve watched as Punk passed her row. She wasn't at all familiar with the straight edge superstar ever since she got drafted to Raw. All she ever knew about him was that he was always on his own and never socialized with anyone on the roster.

'The Lone Ranger' was the nickname that everyone labeled him with. It fitted him perfectly.

John was quick to ignore what happened as he cleared his throat. "Okay, so I've got everybody. Great. Well you guy know the drill so I won't repeat myself. Enjoy the trip and see you all later."

As soon as John left, the doors closed and the bus drove off into the road.

"That dude sure has the guts to stand up to him like that," Kelly commented.

"No kidding," said Eve.

"Aw, my Codykins is on BBM." Kelly gushed as her fingers typed away on her Blackberry phone. "You should have totally gotten one girly. I don't know what you see in this stupid IPhone."

"You have to own the phone of awesomeness to know." Eve smirked.

"Psh, whatever." Kelly said as she pushed her hand in Eve's face and then returned to the keyboard to chat with her boyfriend Cody Rhodes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the last four row of seats were empty. Well, one of them wasn't empty. In fact, one of the seats was occupied at the very last row at the back of the bus. Only one superstar sat at the last row by the window, always.<p>

He had his feet up on the headrest in front of him. His hands folded behind his head and his IPod blasting in his ears. Whenever he sat at the last row, this was the position he would do religiously.

Feeling at ease in his sanctuary, Punk closed his eyes and the smile remained on his face.


End file.
